This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for determination of an unknown solute concentration in a solution. In particular, the present disclosure relates to determining the concentration of a solute, such as glucose, in the body fluids, such as interstitial fluid or bloodstream, of a patient who requires monitoring of such concentration for medical purposes.